Just One Day and I Know that I Love You
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang membuat keduanya jatuh cinta. RnR?


**Just One Day and I Know that I Love You**

**By**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perempuan berambut _pink gummy_ berjalan agak cepat sambil menjinjing sepatu _high heels_nya. Suasana jalan malam ini memang sepi. Apalagi waktu menunjukkan pukul 00.30 lebih. Gadis cantik itu melewati gang sempit di samping rumah sakit. Gang tersebut tersambung dengan taman belakang rumah sakit dan lewat beberapa gang lagi akan sampai di rumah gadis itu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ketika sampai di taman. Terlihat taburan bintang di langit sana. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya. Ia kembali membuka mata. Bintang seakan menertawakannya karena setelah dia sampai di rumah, pasti orangtuanya akan memarahinya karena pergi ke pesta sampai selarut ini. Ingin rasanya ia tidak pulang ke rumah dan tidak mau mendengar amarah orangtuanya. Gadis pink itu menghela nafas. Ya. Ia tidak mau pulang. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit itu. Dinginnya malam masih terasa. Dirinya yang hanya memakai dress tanpa lengan membuat hawa dingin seakan menusuk tulangnya.

'Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja, ya?'

Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Saat hampir keluar dari pintu gerbang taman tersebut, mata emeraldnya menangkap seorang pemuda tengah duduk di bangku taman. Mata pemuda tersebut terpejam. Angin menggoyangkan rambut _raven_nya. Terlihat mata _emerald _gadis itu terpesona akan ketampanan pemuda berambut _raven_. Mata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terbuka menampakkan mata _onyx_nya yang tajam. Wajah gadis tersebut memerah karena mata _onyx _sang pemuda menatapnya dengan tajam. Lelaki tersebut hanya diam tak bersuara. Matanya masih mengarah pada gadis _pink_ di hadapannya yang tadi diam-diam menatapnya.

"Ano.. Maaf..," ujar gadis itu pelan.

Lelaki tersebut tak menjawab. Merasa lelaki tersebut tak meresponnya, ia cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "Aku tadi hanya numpang lewat sini. Maaf jika mengganggumu," perempuan _pink_ itu segera pergi meninggalkan lelaki tersebut. Semburat merah tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Ia mengendap-endap memasuki rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Untunglah, orangtuanya tak menyadari kedatangannya. Ia menghela nafas lega. Tiba-tiba lampu rumah menyala dan menampakkan kedua orangtuanya yang menampakkan wajah garang. Mata emeraldnya melebar. Buru-buru ia berlari menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, Sakura! Dari mana saja kau?! Kenapa baru pulang?" terdengar bentakan suara Ibunya juga suara ketukan pintu yang keras.

"Sakura, jawab kami! Kau itu perempuan! Tidak boleh bertingkah seperti itu!" terdengar suara Ayahnya yang membentaknya.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura tadi segera berganti pakaian dengan sweater dan celana panjang. Ia berniat kabur dari rumah. Ia bisa dibunuh orangtuanya jika keluar dari kamar lewat pintu maksiat itu.

Sakura turun dari jendela dan membiarkan kedua orangtuanya yang tengah membentak-bentaknya. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Selalu seperti ini. Orangtuanya tak pernah memberinya kebebasan untuk main bersama teman-temannya.

Ia kembali lagi ke taman tadi. Ternyata, pemuda _raven_ itu masih duduk di bangku taman. Dengan memberanikan diri, Sakura menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Ano... Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanyanya gugup.

"Hn."

Jawaban singkat dari lelaki itu membuatnya langsung duduk tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Sedang kau?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx itu masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku...," Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya, "Hanya kabur dari omelan orangtuaku. Kau?"

"Aku biasa duduk di sini," jawabnya datar.

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura sedikit _shock_.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Tidak baik seorang wanita keluyuran pada jam segini."

Sakura terkekeh, "Aku hanya pergi ke ulang tahun temanku dan... Yah, begitulah."

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura hingga bibir gadis itu mengerucut.

"Hei," panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Di mana rumahmu?"

"Lumayan dekat dari sini."

"Oh.. Rumahku ada di gang depan itu. Barangkali, kau mau mampir ke rumahku," katanya dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau datang di rumah perempuan yang tidak menghargai orangtuanya," katanya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Jujur, harga dirinya sedikit tercabik.

"Orang yang sudah membuat orangtuanya khawatir tetapi tak pernah merasa kalau dia dikhawatirkan, bukanlah orang yang pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang."

"Jadi maksudmu aku-"

"Dan orang itu selalu mencar-cari alasan dan tidak pernah sadar akan kesalahannya."

Mata Sakura tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Semua gurat emosi itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Lelaki ini, berkata dengan wajah innocent. Tak membiarkan Sakura membantah ucapannya. Yah, harus diakui bahwa dirinya memang salah. "Jadi aku harus apa?"

"Minta maaf," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Baiklah," ia mengukir senyum. Memang benar, selama ini... ia terlalu durhaka kepada orangtuanya. Dia sama sekali tak merasakan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan orangtuanya. Ia selalu seenaknya. Bertindak semaunya. Dan kata yang tepat untuk dirinya adalah... EGOIS.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku ingin minta maaf pada orangtuaku. Sebelum kita berpisah, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Pemuda itu menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi."

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura berangkat sekolah dengan perasaan lega. Ternyata yang namanya minta maaf itu membuat hati kita, tubuh kita, jiwa kita menjadi ringan. Gadis berbandana merah itu sengaja datang lagi ke taman rumah sakit sambil berharap dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kesan pertama Sakura pada pria itu adalah sifat pria itu ternyata setampan wajahnya. Dan mungkin.. Sakura telah jatuh cinta. Yah, tidak salah jatuh cinta pada lelaki bermarga Uchiha.

Sakura celingak-celinguk begitu tiba di taman tak mendapati sosok Sasuke di sana. Ada rasa kecewa yang menyelinap di hatinya.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" suara datar itu mengagetkannya sekaligus membuatnya senang.

"Hei, Sasuke!" Sakura membalikkan badan. Didapatinya Sasuke yang masih menggunakan pakaian seperti semalam-kaos dilapisi jaket hitam dan celana panjang.

"Apa... kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Sepertinya si Sasuke ini sudah membuatnya penasaran tingkat akut.

"Aku bolos," jawabnya datar tanpa rasa berdosa hingga membuat mata emerald Sakura melebar.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku sudah biasa melakukannya," jawab Sasuke sambil duduk di bangku taman.

"K-Kau.."

Sakura tiba-tiba saja tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mana mungkin Sasuke yang mengajarinya minta maaf sekarang jadi berandalan yang suka bolos sekolah? Itu tidak rasional!

"Apa kau bermasalah dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam ke mata hijau itu.

"Se-Sebenarnya...," Sakura tergagap. Tentu saja itu masalah baginya! Sasuke tukang bolos yang berarti... dia bukan cowok baik-baik!

"Kau lebih nyaman dengan lelaki yang rajin datang ke sekolah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Y-Ya. Tentu saja," jawabnya jujur.

"Baiklah."

"Hm?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku pulang dulu," Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tunggu! Pulang sekolah nanti.. Bisa kita bertemu lagi?" tanyanya gugup.

"_Aku selalu di sini_," jawab Sasuke datar sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura menatap punggung lelaki itu. _Dia selalu di sini?_ tanyanya heran.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura mengunjungi taman itu lagi sepulang sekolah. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Sasuke sudah duduk di sana. Lelaki tersebut sedang mengobrol dengan anak kecil yang merupakan pasien di rumah sakit itu.

'Ternyata dia... penuh kasih sayang juga,' batin Sakura. Gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdeham dan membuat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi," sapanya ramah sedang pemilik mata _onyx_ menampilkan wajah datar.

"Pergilah," Sasuke mengusap rambut anak kecil itu dan anak kecil itu langsung pergi dengan wajah bahagia.

"Jadi...," Sakura duduk di sampingnya, "Kau sukarelawan di sini?"

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu?" tanya gadis itu tak mengerti. Sudah berapa kali Sasuke membuatnya tak mengerti?

"Aku hanya sering di sini," jawabnya masih memasang wajah datar.

"Kau bercanda," Sakura terkekeh, "Kau pasti bukan anak seumuranku. Kau sukarelawan di rumah sakit ini, kan? Jangan bohong!" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Buat apa aku berbohong padamu? Tidak ada untungnya juga, kan?"

"Hah.. Kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Oh ya, Sasuke, nanti sore... Kau mau tidak pergi bersamaku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tidak."

"Hah.. Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu," Sakura menghela nafas kecewa.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana kalau kita menghibur anak-anak yang menderita kanker ini?" tawar Sasuke sambil mengamati anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di taman.

Mata _emerald_ itu melebar. Senyumnya merekah. Sungguh mulia hati lelaki ini.. _Kami-sama_... Sepertinya gadis _pink_ itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada lelaki _raven_ ini...

"Hum. Aku pulang dulu.. Nanti sore, ya!" Sakura bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kutunggu di depan rumahmu."

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Aku pernah melihatmu. Gadis yang selalu pulang malam," jawabnya datar meskipun jawaban itu langsung menusuk hati Sakura.

"O-Oh, begitu ya...," gadis itu salah tingkah. Dirinya memang sering pulang malam. Yah, apalagi kalau bukan ikut hura-hura bersama Karin dan Ino, "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Dah, Sasuke...," ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. _Kami-sama... Jodohkan aku dengan dia... Kurasa, aku benar-benar mencintainya._

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura mengumbar senyum bahagia. Dengan rompi putih dan rok warna pink juga bandana warna merah, dia berkaca di kamarnya.

"Sudah cantik!" serunya. Lalu ia mengintip dari jendela kamarnya, "Hah, Sasuke sudah di luar!" ia buru-buru menenteng tas dan keluar dari kamarnya.

_Skip_

"Hei!" sapa Sakura.

"Ayo!" Sasuke melangkah diikuti Sakura di sampingnya.

"Jadi.. Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura yang sudah diambang rasa penasaran.

"Ke toko roti. Aku sering membagikan roti ke anak-anak itu. Wajah mereka saat tersenyum menerima roti itu.. Kau pasti merasakannya setelah ini," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. _Sungguh mulia hatimu, Sasuke... Dia benar-benar sukarelawan, misterius, tampan, cool, superbaik, dan... cocok jadi pacar yang baik pula. Kyaaa..! Sakura, _please_, jangan memikirkan hal semacam itu._

_Skip_

"Adik-adik...," sapa Sasuke ramah.

"Kak Sasuke...!" anak-anak yang semula bermain di taman rumah sakit mulai mengerubungi Sasuke dan Sakura. Anak-anak itu mulai menyerbu roti yang diberikan Sasuke dan Sakura. Wajah mereka menampakkan kebahagiaan. Mereka lalu bermain bersama teman-teman mereka sambil memakan roti itu. Ada yang berbagi roti, suap-suapan, dan banyak adegan imut yang dilakukan anak-anak tersebut. Sakura berulang kali tertawa mendapati tingkah lucu anak-anak itu. _Yah, it is the day ever with Uchiha Sasuke._

Malam menjemput. Anak-anak itu sudah kembali ke dalam rumah sakit. Bulan dan bintang bersinar dengan terangnya menyinari dua sejoli yang duduk di bangku taman.

"Hah.. Apakah setiap hari kau seperti ini? Ini menyenangkan," ujar Sakura sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman.

"Hn."

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" mata _onyx_ itu menatap mata _emerald_nya.

"Aku... bahagia bisa bersamamu. Dan kuharap, besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan seperti hari ini."

"Hn."

"Aku pulang dulu ya! Bye...," Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kepergian gadis itu. Apakah besok, akan sama seperti hari ini? Sasuke menengadah ke langit. Ditatapnya bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di sana. Hatinya memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan di atas sana.

Kami-sama_, apa aku ini bodoh? Membiarkan seorang gadis mencintaiku dan tiba-tiba aku meninggalkannya. Apa aku salah? Di usiaku yang pendek ini aku malah mencintainya. Apakah yang kulakukan ini benar? Meninggalkannya tanpa mengucap kata perpisahan._

Dari sudut bibir lelaki tampan itu mengeluarkan darah. Matanya remang-remang. Dari balik remang-remang itu dilihatnya perawat yang sudah dikenalnya membopongnya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura datang lagi ke taman itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 lebih. Namun, matanya menyiratkan gurat kecewa ketika sampai di taman itu. Lelaki itu tak ada di sana. Ia duduk di bangku tempat biasanya mereka duduk bersama.

_Ke mana kau? Kau selalu di sini kan, Sasuke? Kau yang bilang padaku kalau kau akan selalu di sini. Baru kemarin kita bertemu dan aku sadar kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Sasuke.. sekarang, ke mana kau? Aku selalu di sini.._

Paginya, ia datang lagi ke taman. Tak didapatinya Sasuke di sana. _Apa kau benar-benar telah menghilang, Sasuke? Di mana kau?_

Ia melihat seorang Ibu bersama suami dan anaknya menangis sambil memasuki rumah sakit. Benar-benar kasihan orangtua itu. Ia jadi tidak rela orangtuanya menangis seperti itu.

Pulang sekolah, ia kembali mengunjungi taman itu. Tak didapatinya lagi Sasuke di sana. _Ke mana kau? Kau yang bilang akan selalu di sini. Kau di mana? Jangan menghilang seperti ini, Sasuke..._

Sorenya, ia kembali ke taman itu. Sama. Nihil. Tak ada Sasuke di sana. _Kau... pernah bilang, kau selalu di sini. Tak akan pernah pergi. Meskipun pertemuan kita singkat, paling tidak, ucapkanlah kata perpisahan. Jangan seperti ini..._ Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Anak-anak yang berlari dengan bahagianya tetap tak bisa membendung rasa sedihnya. Sementara di waktu yang sama, upacara pemakaman Sasuke sedang dilaksanakan. Ibunya yang bernama Mikoto tak bisa berhenti menangis. Ya, apa kalian tahu? Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke adalah pasien di rumah sakit itu. Hidup lelaki itu memang singkat dan ia mampu menutupi segala penyakitnya. Namun, saat ia tak punya harapan hidup, Saura memberikannya harapan. Tetapi, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Penyakitnya kambuh tanpa ia dapat mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada gadis itu.

"Adik, apa adik lihat Kak Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada anak kecil di taman itu.

"Kak Sasuke sudah tidak di sini," jawab anak kecil itu.

"Lalu dia ke mana?"

Anak itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura menengadah ke langit. _Jadi, kau benar menghilang, ya, Sasuke? Tapi aku selalu yakin kalau kau selalu di sini. Bersamaku. Setiap aku duduk di bangku itu, kau pasti duduk di sampingku, kan? Selalu bersamaku, kan? Sasuke? Iya, kan? Kenapa aku bisa menangsisi lelaki sepertimu? Tentu saja! Karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan.. kurasa, aku akan menunggumu, Sasuke. Di sini. Aku akan menunggumu di sini karena ku yakin, kau pasti akan kembali lagi di sini._

_Jangan bodoh, Sakura. Jangan menungguku. Aku tidak mungkin dapat kembali lagi._

**END**

Sedihkah? Tidak? Aku dapat ide ini mendadak sekali! Tapi saat aku buat fic ini entah kenapa aku nangis... cob bayangin. Kamu suka sama orang, tiba-tiba orang itu menghilang! Pasti rasanya... argh... gitu deh! Cuma mau ngomong, doain ya semoga adikku lulus! Hehe..


End file.
